Since we were kids
by LacesHelper
Summary: A girl with amnesia meets a boy from her past. along with blue beetle and Booster gold. not only is that stressful enough, but she has a man after her with a vendetta. Just great. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is on my buddy Dodge's profile! alright, so, i worte this when i was incrediably board so... yah. i also just wanted to see if i could write a love story. unfortuanatly because of my sick sense of humor, i couldn't put it on my profile because little children that i babysit aparently read some of my stuff and i can't be a bad role model. so, please enjoy! :D**

**L.L.A.P**

**~Laces (in dodger's profile)**

_And this is Dodger. Hello. Yah... enjoy i guess._

_Peace!_

Prologue

"Is she going to live?" Booster Gold questioned worriedly to a young boy. The boy was African American and looked only to be ten years old. He seemed to be holding back tears, but nodded,

"Yes. But she's still in a coma." he said seriously, blinking the tears away.

"She's gonna live. Why so sad?" Blue Beetle inquired, noticing the look on the boy's face.

"Because she will have amnesia. She won't remember anything…"

"We'll help her remember." Booster cut off.

"You didn't let me finish. She won't remember anything and it will stay that way." he sighed. "We're taking her back home. She won't remember who she is or what she ever did. And it's for her own safety."

"But…" Booster began.

"She almost died Booster! If we got there a minute later then we did, she would have died without any doubt." the boy's eyes lingered on the door. Behind the door his best friend was recovering from almost dying. "Besides. The league agrees with me. If I had a family to go back to they'd be sending me home too." he explained.

"But we're a team… a family, and she's part of it. We can't just abandon her." Blue Beetle stated.

"We're not abandoning her. We took her away from her parents, and now we're bringing her back. She'll be with people who care." the boy sighed, and brushed past Booster and Beetle. He headed straight to the door and opened it up. There laid a girl about his age with an oxygen mask on. She had curly brown hair, and tan skin. Un fortunately she was bruised everywhere.

"It's my fault that you got hurt, but you will be okay. You're going back to your parents and you won't ever remembered what happened. You were my best friend and it was great hanging out with you." he sighed. "I'll never forget you Alexandra."

5 years later…


	2. chapter that should be 1

Chpt.1

"Steph just slapped Bruce!" Alexandra laughed as she read her comic. Alexandra sat with her friend, Lea, at the lunch table, but she was too caught up with her newest issue of Batgirl to talk to her. However, her friend didn't mind. Alexandra was always a comic book nerd. She was more then a nerd. She was a mega-nerd. If there really was such a word. If she had a chance, she would wear a cape every day. She always was sure to wear a super hero shirt when ever she got the chance, and if she didn't wear a shirt with a logo, she made sure to wear a button or hat that did.

"And this random comic book fact was brought to you today by, once again, the poofy haired freak." Lea laughed. Lea was one of Alexandra's closest friends. She did love to tease her though. Calling her a poofy haired freak was one of her many insults.

"I can still hear you Y'know." Alexandra said dryly, not looking up from her comic.

"It's a miracle! I thought you cut off all human life when reading one of those things." Lea chuckled.

"Yah, yah." Alexandra muttered. Lea was about to make another smart remark when she heard something whistling through the air. Alexandra heard it too, and looked up from her comic. Her eyes locked on an apple speeding straight towards Lea. She could see everything. It was coming straight at her nose and it was clearly thrown hard. In one quick swoop, Alexandra caught the apple centimeters away from her friends face.

"So… remind me again why you quite being the lacrosse goalie." Lea stated in a whisper.

"Oh thank you so much Alexandra. My nose almost broke, and you just stopped that from happening." Alexandra said in a high voice. "Oh no prob. Anything for a friend." she answered herself in her regular voice.

"So who's the Douche Bag who threw the apple?" Lea question, completely unfazed by Alexandra's statement.

"It should be obvious." Alexandra informed dryly.

"Why?"

"'Cause she's behind you." Lea turned around to see a girl with pink hair and a nose piercing glaring down at her.

"Oh snap it's a senior." Lea muttered.

"What do you want?" Alexandra inquired calmly. The girl continued to glare at Lea.

"You stole my boyfriend." she hissed. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"This is pathetic. Really? You threw an apple at my friends head because you say she stole your boyfriend?"

"Yah. And I don't have a boyfriend so you got the wrong girl." Lea shrugged, but the girl punched Lea in the face.

"You lying little…" she growled getting ready to punch Lea again, when Alexandra threw her pencil at the girls face drawling her attention away.

"Leave my friend alone. You got the wrong girl and this is a stupid thing to be fighting over. Now chill and just walk away from us." she explained calmly, walking over to where she was. The Senior looked down at her. Alexandra was only five foot after all, so she wasn't very intimidating. Her voice was a different thing though. She had a strong and powerful voice when she wanted to, and this was one of the times when she wanted to.

The two girls had a stare off, and then the senior started to walk away.

"Don't make me come back." she growled, and Alexandra looked over at Lea.

"Wow. Don't mess with her when she's PMS-ing." Lea grumbled. Alexandra just rolled her eyes and sat back down to continue her comic. That was as exciting as her life would get. She always wished that she could have a life similar to the people in comic books. It was a shame how she didn't remember. But it wasn't her choice. And for her protection he made that choice for her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chpt.2

"How was your day at school sweetie?" Mrs. Bruell inquired while doing the dishes. Alexandra smiled, and shrugged,

"Good." _Good if you don't count my Geometry test. _she thought to herself. She was smart, but hated Math with a passion. Something about numbers made her mind a mess and she couldn't concentrate.

"Where's dad?" she questioned, changing the subject.

"He went into work earlier tonight." Mrs. Bruell stated as she continued doing the dishes. Alexandra shrugged and walked into her room to do her homework. Her dad was a police officer and he always came to and from, from work at different times.

As Alexandra walked into the room, she looked at her hair.

"Stupid humidity." she muttered. Her hair was very curly and long and the humidity just made it grow into a brown and gold mess of hair. She tied the mass back into a pony tail. Her brown eyes then focused on the dark circles underneath.

"Why can't I sleep?" she questioned with a sigh, then looked her at her school work.

"Spanish and Math homework. And there was much rejoicing. Yay." she said sarcastically. She took out her math textbook and started reading the instructions. Halfway into her work, she was drooling on her paper, asleep.

"Fighter!" she exclaimed. She was having the same dream she had every night. It was complete darkness and she had a blind fold resting on her face.

"he can't save you." hissed a voice. Alexandra could feel the man's breath on her ear as he spoke and tried to struggle out of rope binds.

"Let me go." she hissed. Her statement provoked the man to laugh.

"No. I don't think I will." she then felt some thing hard hit her back, and that's when she woke up.

That dream wouldn't let her have a peaceful night sleep. The only time she did was when she would have dreams about her hanging out and getting ice cream with some boy. However, she rarely had that dream.

It was often that she had the dream where she was calling for someone's help. And whoever she was calling, didn't come to save her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chpt.3

"Ughhh." Alexandra moaned. Her alarm clock was screeching in her ear. She felt around for the button and finally turned the machine off. She then laid back down in her bed. It was five in the morning and she was cold. Something she saw as not a good combination.

"It's a Friday." she muttered. "Fridays are suppose to be happy not cold." Alexandra rolled out of her bed and turned on the light.

She winced and blinked away the dots in her eyes and then went to taking out some cloths to wear. Jeans, a batman t-shirt, and sneakers.

After she got changed she walked into the kitchen to make an omelet for breakfast. She tried to be as quiet as possible because her mom was still asleep. Her dad was at work.

"Spiderman. Spiderman. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web. Any size. Catches thieves. Just like flies look out. Here comes the Spiderman." she sang as she cracked an egg into a frying pan.

"You always liked that song." came a voice. Alexandra yelped and whirled around to see a boy about her age standing right behind her. He had short black curly hair, brown eyes, and chocolate colored skin. He wore a black trench coat, black jeans, and black boots.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she questioned slowly reaching for her back pocket where she kept her pocket knife. (she had to walk to her bus stop in the dark. She wanted to be prepared if something happened.) The boy smiled.

"I'm the guy who gave you that pocket knife you're reaching for." he said smugly. To be completely honest, Alexandra didn't remember where she got the pocket knife. Some things in her memory seemed to be full of gaps, but Alexandra figured that's how most people her age were.

"Do you have a name?" she questioned, holding the knife firmly.

"Xander." He looked familiar and sounded familiar, but Alexandra still didn't trust him. He was a random guy standing in her kitchen after all.

"And what do you want, Xander?" she inquired.

"I want some cool new Katanas." he shrugged. Alexandra gave Xander an un-amused look.

"So why are you here?" she questioned with a growl.

"'Cause I need to take you…" she didn't let another word come out of his mouth. She threw her fist at his face, which he caught easily. He simply smiled at her, and then she drove her knee up towards his groin. In one smooth movement, Xander was able to pin Alexandra to the ground.

"The groin shot. Your favorite." he grinned.

"Let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Shhh. You don't wanna wake up Mommy now do you?" he questioned in a comical voice. Before Alexandra could say a thing, the two teenagers could hear a car pull up into the drive way. Xander looked out the window to see a slick black van.

"Crap." he then picked up Alexandra and ran to the back door.

"Put me down!" she screamed. Xander swiftly had a gun to her head.

"Don't mean to scare you like this Alex, but knowing you, you won't be quiet without given an incentive. So shut up, and I won't shoot you." he whispered. Alexandra was completely silent.

"Now that's a good girl." he smiled as he ran out the back door and towards the woods near Alexandra's house. She shot him a glare for the remark, and he just snickered. "I know you hate it when you're spoken down to." Alexandra wanted to open her mouth and give him a piece of her mind, but reclined because of the gun to her head. She then heard a loud bang, but it didn't come from the gun aimed at her. It came from somewhere near her house.

"What was that?" she questioned worriedly.

"Sh!" Xander hissed, pressing the gun harder on her forehead. Alexandra winced at the metal pressing on her head, and Xander noticed this and didn't press the gun as hard as he did.

"Guys, transport me up." he whispered, pressing something on his ear. In one quick flash, the two teenagers were standing in an old warehouse with candy wrappers littering the ground, some old furniture and a T.V. What Alexandra saw next made her jaw drop. Booster Gold and Blue Beetle.

"Alex!" they both exclaimed running up to the girl.

"Get that gun away from her head Xander." Blue Beetle stated, and he did quickly.

"It's not loaded." he pulled the trigger and nothing happened. "See." Alexandra snatched the gun from Xander's hands and whacked him on the head with it.

"Who are you people! There is no way that you two can be really Booster Gold and Blue Beetle." she stated.

"Well we are." shrugged Beetle.

"Wow Alex. You haven't grown. You matured." Booster stated, looking at her head to toe with a smirk, making her feel awkward. "But definitely haven't grown." Alexandra looked around the room frantically and she was filled with panic. Surrounded by three men that she had no idea who they were.

"Hey, Alex, it's okay." Xander smiled, but she glared at him.

"What do you people want from me?" she hissed.

"We don't want anything from you. We just want to help keep you safe." Booster stated using a soft tone.

"From what?" she questioned.

"From a man named Duglas Kerr." Alexandra had a confused look on her face.

"So let me get this straight. You people kidnap me because you are trying to protect me from a person I have never heard of in my entire life?"

"Yes." Booster answered with a sighed.

"Take me back home. I am perfectly fine looking out for myself." she growled. Beetle shook his head.

"We can't do that." Alexandra punched him square in the jaw, then went for the crotch kick. Unlike Xander, he didn't block and fell to the ground in pain. Alexandra looked around for a door and her eyes set on the handle.

"Alex…" Booster began, but she quickly jabbed him in the stomach, then kicked him in the face. She raced towards the door, and Xander was right behind.

"Alex!" he exclaimed as she ran out the door, and kept running into a city.

"Where am I?" she muttered as she continued to run. People looked at her confused as she ran by, and Xander was catching up. She turned into an alleyway and it was a dead end.

_Rotten luck._ She thought to herself.

"Alex. Come back to the warehouse calmly." Xander whispered in a gentle voice.

"Please. Just take me back home." she pleaded.

"I can't do that. You're life is in danger there." he stated seriously. She held her ground. She wasn't going to budge. Not on her own anyway.

"I really hate doing this." Xander muttered, then threw a punch straight at Alexandra's jaw. Just like everything else, she saw it come in slow motion and she moved her head to the right, but as she did so, he threw an upper cut into her stomach and she grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. Before she knew what was happening, she was hit hard on the head and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

Chpt.4

Alexandra woke up to find that she was tucked in comfortably under some warm covers on a bed.

"What?" she mumbled confused. She knew that she wasn't in her bed. She sat up and felt a lingering pain in her stomach. She lifted up her shirt to look at her stomach where there was a huge bruise. She then felt her head and winced as she felt another bruise.

_What am I gonna do? _she thought to herself worriedly. _These people act and talk like they know me, but I never even met them before. Heck, two of them are comic book characters, and I don't even know about the dude my age. Maybe I should climb out the window and try running again. _She then sighed heavily. _What's the point. They'd just chase me again and I have no idea where I am. _

She could hear some foot steps outside the door, and in walked Xander. Alexandra shot him a glare and turned away from him.

"I know you probably really hate me right now." he stated. She stayed silent and didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry for punching you in the stomach." he whispered. She didn't acknowledge his presence.

"If you didn't block my first hit then you'd only have a bruise on your head Y'know." Silence.

"Actually, if you didn't run in the first place you wouldn't have any injuries at all." he informed. Her eyebrows furrowed over her brown eyes but she tried to calm herself down and stay silent. Xander walked towards her and he saw her body tense. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked her shoulder foreword, his hand was left in the air. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes shut, trying to block him out.

"I brought you some Beef Jerky. I know how it's your favorite food and all." he smiled. She hugged her knees tighter.

"There's no need to be afraid." he stated gently, but her composure didn't change.

"Come on Alex, you're acting like a five year old. Quite giving me the silent treatment." he stated, but she didn't care what he said and kept hugging her knees.

"Alex, stop being so stubborn." he walked around to be facing her and she turned her head away, still keeping her eyes closed.

"C'mon Alex, talk to me. Say something. Anything." She opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Look, I said I was sorry." he sighed, and she just closed her eyes once again.

"Fine. If you need us we'll be downstairs." he stated, and she stayed silent and still. Xander sighed, then left the room. Alexandra stayed in her position, feeling more weak and hopeless then ever.

"How is she?" Booster question.

"Quiet. She doesn't trust us." Xander sighed.

"Just give her time." Beetle stated with a reassuring smile. Xander missed the Alexandra he knew. He wished that she could just remember.


	6. Chapter 5

Chpt.5

Alexandra would have stayed in the room for her entire life if that meant they would take her back to her home. That was exactly what she planned to do too. She went on a hunger strike and wouldn't say a single word to anyone who came into the room. Then one day, she heard the door open, slamming on the wall, and Xander stormed in.

"You are going to eat." he stated sternly, holding a plate of fried eggs. Even though the eggs smelt good, she was going to do everything possible to defy him. She gave him a scowl and turned away from him. Xander walked up next to her, and cut off some of the egg with the fork.

"C'mon. you need to keep your strength up." he said gently, but she just turned her head away. Xander quickly grabbed her hands and fastened them behind her back with a pair of handcuffs. He then commanded,

"Open your mouth." She gave him a defying glare, and he quickly pinched her nose. Having to breath out of her mouth, the moment she opened it, he placed some of the fried egg in it. He then quickly covered her mouth and un-pinched her nose.

"Chew." he stated, and she knew that she couldn't defy him any longer. She chewed the egg and swallowed.

"See. Now was that so hard?" he questioned with a sigh, and then cut off another piece of the egg. "I trust that I won't need to pinch your nose this time." he smiled.

"You could also get these handcuffs off of me." she stated with a hiss.

"Knowing you?" he snickered, and then added, "I'm not taking those handcuffs off you yet. If I did the next thing I know I'll have your fist coming at my face." Alexandra continued to glare at him.

"Open up." he stated, with the food in front of her face, and she reluctantly did, and ate the food.

"Sorry I'm doing this to you. I know you hate it when people do stuff for you, like feeding you for instance." She continued to glare at him.

"Listen. The man we're trying to protect you from is very powerful. Some of the things he's done…" Xander's eyes met hers for a moment. "Some of the things he's done is not good." She sighed.

"If I agree to stay, can I call my mom and dad?" she inquired with a sigh of defeat. Xander took out his cell phone, and then he unlocked her handcuffs.

"Sure." he grinned. After giving the phone to her, he walked out of the room to give her some privacy. Alexandra had a plan. Her dad was a cop. He had connections and would no doubt have every cop out there looking for her once she told him that she was kidnapped. That would mean all she had to do is walk outside and be found. She dialed the number for her mom and picked up the answer machine.

"She might be still asleep. I'll call dad." she did so, and the phone picked up.

"Hello?" inquired a man, but it wasn't Alexandra's father.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number." she stated, about to hang up, when the man said,

"No. no, you have the right number. Alex? It's been awhile hasn't it?" She had a perplex look on face and was silent.

"It's okay if you don't remember me. I'm sure you called to try to reach your Father." he stated.

"yes." she nodded.

"I'm sorry, but he's busy right now." the man stated, and Alexandra could hear a gun shot ring in the back ground. She then heard a grunt of pain.

"What was that?" she questioned worriedly.

"Oh. Nothing much. Only me shooting your father in the leg." she then heard another gun shot. "That time I shot him in the arm."

"Stop! Why are you doing this?" she exclaimed.

"So you have no one to go back to." was the man's answer, and a final bullet rang out. There was no grunt of pain, just an eerie silence.

"I'm coming for you Alex." the man hissed, and then hung up. Alexandra dropped the phone. She ran out to where Xander was standing outside the door, and hugged him tightly, crying.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he questioned worriedly as he hugged her back.

"A man shot my father. My mother didn't pick up, but I heard the man shoot him! And he said that he was coming for me!" she cried, and Xander could see the fear in her eyes, and hugged her tightly.

"He's not going to get you. Not again." he whispered.

"What?" she questioned.

"I said that's he's not going to get you." he informed smoothly. Alexandra could have sworn that he had said something else, but was to upset to think more about it. Her parents were dead.


End file.
